


Grocery Shopping

by CastielsProfoundBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsProfoundBees/pseuds/CastielsProfoundBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three months since Cas had been turned human by Metatron's hand, three weeks since Dean had found him, and two weeks since he let him re-enter The Bunker at Gadreel’s reluctant approval. When Dean decided to make burgers for Sam, Cas, and himself only to find empty cabinets in the bunker's kitchen, he decides it's time to go grocery shopping and he might as well bring along Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

It had been three months since Cas had been turned human by Metatron's hand. Three weeks since Dean had found him. Two weeks since he let him re-enter The Bunker at Gadreel’s reluctant approval. Things were going about as smoothly as things go for the Winchesters. They had recently finished a hunt that turned out to be a Wendigo. They hadn’t been marred too bad, but Cas still looked at them guiltily when he couldn’t heal them. Sam and Dean had told him repeatedly that it wasn’t his fault, but he still gave them that ‘Someone just kicked my puppy’ look that Dean swore would be the death of him someday.  


With nothing to do but study lore and look at the old Busty Asian Beauty magazines things got pretty boring for Dean. Sam seemed content enough to just read and browse the web on whatever magical WiFi he used. Cas however seemed to be discovering new things everyday. Mundane things like what it felt like to nick yourself with a razor; he did that so often that Dean had eventually started putting the First-Aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. But he learned other things like how to do laundry (Which Dean hardly did to begin with) and what a match smells like right after you light it.  


And right now Dean is looking in The Bunker’s pantry for stuff to make burgers for Sam, Cas, and himself. Every drawer showed up with nothing but cobwebs and crumbs. However he did find a can of something he can’t specify, must have been here since the original Men of Letters. So with nothing else to do he decides it’s time to go shopping. He hasn’t been actually shopping for food since what feels like forever and for an odd reason he looks forward to it; forward to its normalcy. He tells Sam what he’s up to and Sam being the health nut, writes him out a list of all the rabbit food he wants smirking. Sam doesn’t ask to come with but he does say that it might be smart to indulge Cas in what shopping is like. Dean was going to bring him anyway.  


Cas’s room isn’t as decked out as Dean’s, instead Cas’s room is much like Sam’s. A bookshelf on the far corner (Filled with lore and to Dean’s surprise, Conan Arthur Doyle's Sherlock Holmes) and much to Dean’s favor the photo of Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Cas, and himself. He also, unlike the other rooms, has a TV in his. Right now, Cas is sprawled on his bed wearing one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts and pair of jeans he picked up along his travels as a human. He appears to be watching Doctor Who very intently, squinting his eyes as he does. His head is slightly turned and lips parted deep in thought.  


Dean takes a moment to look at him before saying anything. He’s known his feelings for Cas ever since that night on the road, the night Dean had hung up on him as Cas said what sounded like “I’ll jus-” before hanging up. It was the night they looked at each other as if they were a whole and not just a broken record of I'm fine. 

“The Ninth Doctor is my favorite,” Dean says to Cas because he thinks it feels appropriate. 

“I'm not sure how he is qualified in the medical area of being a Doctor if all he does is travel the alternate dimensions of time. But I quite like him too,” Cas says eyes still glued to the TV screen.

“So I'm headed to the store, wanna come?” he asks.

“Of course Dean, I’d would be happy to accompany you anywhere,” is Cas’s reply.

 

It’s February closing in on Valentines and it’s way too cold for Dean’s liking. He has his hands stuffed in his pockets and he can see his breath swirl around him every time he exhales. Cas however seems unfazed, at least on the outside that is. Dean knows he’s just as cold because he has goosebumps on his arm. He’s sure the paper thin T-Shirt isn’t doing much justice beside making him look downright edible. But soon the doors to Walmart are in reach and he speed walks just a little to make it inside.  


Cas takes the moment to survey the surroundings, people are bustling everywhere and it looks faintly chaotic. But that’s just because of the Valentine season. Dean grabs a cart because he’s sure as hell not going to carry all of this rabbit food Sammy’s wanting. Sam’s list reads as follows:

2% Milk  
Kale  
Carrots  
Granola  
Lettuce  
Potatoes  
Tomatoes  
Spray paint  
Salt in bulk  
Rope  
Chalk  
Shaving cream  
Yogurt  
Whatever else you wanted  
Condoms because I know you wanna with Cas 

Dean can’t really read the last one because Sam has scribbled over it so many times, but he can manage the word Condom and Cas and decides to rip that one off anyway for precaution. Cas and him make their way around deciding to go to the produce side for Sam’s rabbit food. Cas is trailing right beside Dean stopping at anything that seems vaguely interesting. Every time Cas stops to ask about something Dean waits patiently. Slowly they make their way to the produce where Dean starts to scour for the kale. 

“What the hell does kale even look like?” he asks aloud to no one in particular.

“I am under the impression it resembles a dark colored lettuce” says Cas who is standing beside Dean.

Dean reaches over hastily when he sees the kale. He tells Cas to fetch a bag to put it in. For the few moments that it takes for Cas to get the bag Dean watches him. He struggles trying to align the bags indention to the metal bar that’s used to pull the bag apart from the others, he eventually gets it but Dean watches with a bemused grin anyway. They make their way to the potatoes where Dean grabs one, inspecting it, and turns to Cas with a smug grin.

“Hot potato!” he says to Cas just in time for him to react and catch it.

“Dean this potato is not hot. It is below room temperature” Says a startled Cas. Dean can’t help but laugh. He laughs for awhile before making his way to the bags and clapping Cas’s shoulder on the way.

After they collect the rest of Sam’s rabbit food they head down the bread aisle (since it was nearby) to get the hamburger buns that Dean needed. Dean picks the least expensive one because money is tight, even if they aren’t spending their actual money. Also in the bread aisle are cookies and crackers. Dean chucks Walmart's version of Oreos that are apparently called ‘Chocolate Twist and Shout cookies’ into the cart. Cas inspects them for a minute before smirking slightly and saying something about Elvis. Dean doesn’t think much about it, with all the time he spends on Netflix it must just be some TV show reference.  


Cas looks at all the cookies on the row and goes to also inspect the Little Debbies. There he sees the little rectangular pies. He shows them to Dean asking approval but Dean just shakes his head. 

“Man, those aren’t real pies. They don’t taste like em’ either. All made in factories,” 

“But Dean I thought you enjoyed pie?”

“I do man but not the packaged ones,”

Cas continues to look at him with that ‘Someone just kicked my puppy’ look and Dean eventually relents. Before he knows it though Cas is throwing everything in the cart. From fried pork skins, to salsa. Dean doesn’t have the heart to tell him that half the things there are verging on inedible.  


They make their way to the outdoor equipment to restock on rope and spray paint. Things there go smoothly the only fault is in the spray paint. They usually use red or at best black spray paint for their sigils but all that is left is pink. Better yet, sparkly pink. They throw it in their already full cart already knowing that Sam will tease him about it even though it was the only options.  


Last but not least they head over to the dairy section so they can get the milk and yogurt. To Deans disappointment the aisle is full but him and Cas try to brave through it anyway. They accidentally bump into a girl and her mom. The girl nods at them in a respectful way and then looks at them apologetically, casting her eyes to her mom who is too busy reading labels to notice them there. The mom looks like she’s done for the day so Dean decides to take the high road.

“Sorry! Ya’ll were here first please go on ahead.” Dean smiles as kindly as he can at the Mom which gets her attention. She realizes she’s holding up the aisle and apologies before going on her way. As she walks on her way the girl sends them another respectful nod and Cas nods back. 

“Milks a thata way” Dean nods to the row of milk. His face quickly turns into a smirk before saying “Race ya’” and running down the aisle towards the milk. Cas responds quickly pushing the cart and standing on the metal compartment on the bottom and uses it as momentum. Dean sees him coming and slows down until the cart is there and he gets on the other side of the bottom compartment. They both use the rest of the momentum to get them to the milk. They must look crazy but Dean doesn’t think to care.

“Dean which one do we get? There's so many.” Cas says. His eyes are wide surveying all of the different types of milk. 2% Milk, whole milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, almond milk, and even some creamer. Dean can’t help but smile at him and for some reason he just starts laughing. Laughing so hard that he has to lean against the cool glass of the store refrigerator to support himself. Cas is looking at him as if he’s a mad man. His eyes are squinted in that way Dean finds adorable. It only makes him laugh harder.

“Dean what is-” and before Cas can say anything Dean’s lips are on his. Cas’s eyes are wide and he can see every freckle on Dean’s nose. The kiss doesn’t last long, before Dean explains himself he just leans into Cas’s forehead. His eyes are closed and he’s slightly panting even though it was only a chaste kiss, barely even a lip lock, probably anxiety that he might be rejected. Dean’s face is flushed to his ears and he says “I’ve always wanted to do that.”  


Dean raises his eyes to meet Cas’s. Without thinking, still in momentary shock, Cas brings their lips together again this time with a little more desperation. Either way it doesn’t last long, they are in public after all. They look at each other for awhile after that not saying anything, foreheads touching. Eventually Dean breaks away to cough intentionally.

“2% milk is okay Cas,” his eyes are on the floor and his face is flushed. 

 

=+=+=+=

 

In the end Sam isn’t surprised when they don’t come home with anything but a new box of condoms that Dean left suspiciously opened on the bunker table. He also isn’t surprised to see a trail of clothing leading to Dean’s bedroom. Sam’ll just have to eat out tonight, do the shopping on his own, and spend the night in a motel. He leaves the bunker that night smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of an actual couple I saw at Walmart a few months back, everything that Cas and Dean do in the fic was based off of them. I do not usually post what I write but I thought this was too cute not to. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any comments or constructive criticism are more than welcomed. You can find my tumblr at CastielsProfoundBees.tumblr.com feel free to submit a prompt/request. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
